


Everyone Has A Story

by NoirAngel011



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:45:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirAngel011/pseuds/NoirAngel011
Summary: For Yuri, it's in the pleasure.for Sayori, it's an ordinary moment.For Natsuki, it's the drive to be loved.For Monika, it's her goal.





	Everyone Has A Story

_For Yuri, it's in the pleasure._

**She finds herself stuck in the shadows.**

**She realizes she has no escape.**

**She struggles, but can't seem to get out.**

**She fights the uphill battle.**

**She begins to lose her war,**

**Blood begins to splatter.**

**She can not find the source.**

**It sprays her body,**

**Engulfing her in the substance,**

**Clinging to her body.**

**She is still,**

**She does not make a sound.**

**She falls to the floor.**

**It is over,**

**The fight has been won.**

**She is gone,**

**But maybe not forever...**

 

The knife slips from Yuri's grasp, cutting open her skin farther and slicing her delicate hand.

The blade clatters on the ground, blood spiking out around it.

Yuri slowly picks it back up and begins to pry at her wrist with her bloody red hand.

It burns,

But it is such a reliever.

To escape the pain for only a few seconds, it's all she needs.

Open your third eye, Yuri thinks, setting down her purple tinted blade.

She traces and circle on her forehead, closing her violet eyes.

She blood covering her fingers drips down her face as she keeps tracing.

Yuri thinks about her book.

About Elyssa.

About Libitina.

She opens her eyes.

"I am Libitina."

****

_For Sayori, its an ordinary moment._

**I keep screaming into the void.**

**It is the escape from the world.**

**This very wrong place.**

**I must leave,**

**Before its too late.**

**You just say I need to find my own place.**

**I already did,**

**But its not here.**

**You never listened,**

**You never learned.**

**I always lied.**

**You should have known how much I was hurting.**

**I was dying on the inside.**

**And you never relieved the pain.**

**You never cared.**

**This is it,**

**-Sayori <3**

 

I've known this for a while.

Exactly what I needed to do.

I didn't want it to come to this.

But I have no choice.

I know exactly what i have to do next.

To stand on the chair and tie the noose around my neck.

Don't worry,

Not that you will.

Forget about me,

I already know you'd kill for me to be gone.

I am just a burden.

Go be free.

Let me be happy.

Is is it world,

Goodbye...

****

_For Natsuki, it's the drive of wanting to be loved._

**She grew up,**

**She always learned,**

**It was safer to stay away,**

**As to not get burned.**

 

**It was a pain,**

**All the nights that she cried.**

**But to give In to to him,**

**Would leave her fried.**

 

**She was tough,**

**She was a soldier,**

**She never fell,**

**Well not anymore...**

 

Natsuki cried herself to sleep once again that week.

This was the fourth beating.

Bruises marked her skin

Red marks turned her pink,

Slashes bled out,

She cried all the same.

This was too cruel,

To painful to bear any longer.

Natsuki eyed her phone charger.

It was one way,

She crawled out of bed and to the wall.

She unplugged to cable and slid the rope substitute around her neck.

She tied it in a tight knot and began to tighten it more and more.

She started at feel dizzy.

Her vison was going black.

It would be better know,

Now that she was gone.

 _Nobody needs to remember_ Natsuki thought as the life left her strangled body.

****

_For Monika, it was her end goal._

**This was my plan.**

**To get rid of the others.**

**To have you all to me.**

**To be alone with you.**

**Alone in this classroom,**

**What is left of this broken game.**

**We don't need them.**

**All you ever need is me,**

**And now you will sit here,**

**With me,**

**For eternity**

**Alone,**

**Just with me,**

**Just Monika.**

**Just.**

**Monika.**

**Just.**

**Monika.**

**Just.**

**Monika**

**Just.**

**Monika.**

**Just.**

**Monika.**

**Just.**

**Monika.**

**Just**

**Monika.**

**Just.**

**Monika.**

**Just.**

**Monika.**

**Just.**

**Monikammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**


End file.
